


Level 0

by PetPrincess



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Animal Ears, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Bunny Girl, Chains, Clothed Sex, Collars, Dog Girl, Doggy Style, Dominance, Dominatrix, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Fetish Clothing, First Time Blow Jobs, Fishnets, Flogging, Forced Pregnancy, Fox Girl, Fur, Fur Kink, Futanari, Gloves, Leashes, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Pet, Pregnancy, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Stockings, Tails, Throne Sex, Tit Torture, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetPrincess/pseuds/PetPrincess
Summary: In this story, Domino creates an empire of lust on top of Impel Down. Known as "Level 0", only the most beautiful female prisoners are sent into this facility, where Domino, together with her guards Sadi and Kalifa, trains them into submissive sex slaves for the entertainment of the World Nobles. Thanks to the powers of the Futa-Futa Fruit, Domino can equip any woman, including herself, with a large penis to experience intense orgasms, creating almost unlimited amounts of semen with magical effects.In her newfound position, Domino also enjoys many kinks and pleasures, including luxurious furs, lustful lingeries, sex toys, whipping and pet play. For the latter she obtained a special series of artificial Zoan devil fruits, called PETs, where the user grows animal ears and tails and becomes submissive to her master. With all of this combined, Domino will be able to realize even her wildest sex dreams and create her own personal heaven.The story starts about one year after the Strawhat Pirates got separated and will continue after the time skip, unfolding an alternate reality, where characters like Nami and Nico Robin get imprisoned in Level 0 and become Domino's personal "pleasure pets".





	1. Heaven in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "Fur Fetish Futanari Fan Fiction". Alliterations for the win.
> 
> There will be some story in between, but the majority of this fan fiction will be all about sex and the majority of the sex scenes involve pet play between females. The mistresses are for the most part futanaris and there won't be any male characters taking action in this.
> 
> There is also a big focus on fur fetish (nothing for "furries", however) and dressing for sex, where quite some detail goes into describing sex slave outfits that use furs and other soft materials to increase sensations, both visually and physically.
> 
> While flashbacks are written in past tense, the sex scenes are actually written in present tense, which took a while to get used to, but ultimately helps with differentiating flashbacks and lets the reader feel more like he’s watching the sex live, which is a point of the fan fiction.
> 
> Most of the female characters in this story will be treated as pure sex objects, who get raped and sexually tortured until they've fully succumbed to submission. So, you've been warned. This is all smut. Enjoy the ride.

Sadi fills the room with screams of pleasure, while she's fully submitting herself. On all fours, she pants with her tongue out, just like the dog that she has become. A large male member keeps thrusting inside her, pushing against her cervix, again and again and again, dominating both her body and mind. It's almost as big as Sadi's forearm and spreads her wide open, mercilessly at that. All her best traits move in the rough rhythm of the sex – her big breasts bounce back and forth, while her wide mane of hair wiggles around.

Sadi's most impressive features, however, aren't her breasts or her hair right now, but what came with her new existence as a pet: she's sporting fluffy fox ears on top of her head and nine lush fox tails on her back, like the creatures of old legends. These tails have the color of her strawberry-blonde hair, are as long as her legs and even thicker as her thighs, creating a natural veil of furs behind her. They dance wildly during the sex, stroking herself and anyone close to her, increasing the sensations of her new master, who is taking the human fox from behind in this very moment.

To please her master even further, Sadi is wearing a special slave outfit, consisting of long gloves, thigh-highs, a corset and a collar. These items are all made out of a white, velvety material and adorned with white trims of luxurious, soft furs. The velvet has a faint texture of leopard print shining through, adding a wild and sexy look. Sadi's large breasts are exposed and get pushed up by the furs on the upper end of the corset. Only her nipples are hidden under small covers, which have white fur balls attached to them on a thin gold chain, like tassels. They have the size of a small apple and dangle together with her wiggly breasts. The slave collar is padded with furs on the inside and has a gold ring attached to a leather leash on the outside. Both the thigh-highs and the gloves are quite long, almost covering the entirety of her arms and legs, with lush fur trims on their upper ends. In case of her thighs the furs were quite close to her crotch, so you can feel them during sexual intercourse.

The outfit is truly perverted and nothing that Sadi could ever wear in public, but yet it became her new all-day clothes. The whole purpose is to arouse and making sex with her as stimulating as possible. Wearing it makes absolutely clear that she is nothing but a servant for sexual needs. A servant for her new mistress: Domino, who has trained Sadi into her own personal pet.

Domino is finally coming, shooting a massive load of semen into her slave. She pauses for a moment, as she keeps ejaculating. She holds Sadi tight with the leash in her left hand and strokes the fox furs on Sadi's back with her right hand. It feels all so good, causing another orgasm, filling up Sadi's womb. The semen starts flowing out of Sadi's cunt, dripping on the floor. But Domino still can't stop coming, the sight and the sensations of her pet are just too exciting and a dream come true.

Ever since she first saw Sadi, Domino wanted to posses her. To touch her. To leash her. To fuck her. Dominating the dominatrix - truly a wicked fantasy of her, but there was always something fascinating about the thought of sexually abusing someone as sadistic as Sadi, turning her into a submissive slave. Almost every night Domino had dreamed of Sadi's face between her legs, performing oral sex for many orgasms in a row. The reality became so much better, however. Not only did she successfully turn Sadi into her personal plaything, but Domino is now able to experience her with the sensations of both men and women.

Domino slowly removes her cock from Sadi's pussy, both now drenched in her sticky semen. She pulls the leash through her legs, bringing Sadi close to her private parts, who then instantly knows what to do without any commands. Sadi sits down on her knees, puts her hands above her large breasts and starts to lick Domino's pussy, as the semen flows around her labia from the cock above. Sadi carefully licks it all up, letting her tongue occasionally glide into the pussy of her mistress for additional pleasure, and then makes her way upwards along the shaft. Not a single drop of semen is to be wasted and she is not allowed to use her hands, only her tongue and mouth. "Mmhhhhhh", moans Sadi, letting her mistress know that she is enjoying the taste of her meal.

Sadi goes all around the cock with her head, intensely sucking every part of it with her lips, and finally finishes her job at the tip. She licks up the last strings of semen and then lets the tip slowly sink into her mouth, where she massages it with her tongue. It is the most sensitive part of Domino's unnatural member and she enjoys this treatment a lot. As a reward, Domino runs her fingers through Sadi's hair, stroking her head. In response, Sadi wiggles with her many tails.

"Good girl."

Domino's hand wanders around Sadi's neck, as she slowly pushes her cock deep into the throat. This makes Sadi gag with her tongue out and strings of saliva dripping down from it. She endures this for a little while, until Domino finally lets her move back to breath again. After a short pause, Sadi starts sucking again by letting her lips glide back and forth along the shaft. This will easily lead to another orgasm, which lets Domino think about how fortunate she is to experience all this. They are truly a blessing, the powers of the Futa-Futa Fruit.

Acquiring this Devil Fruit was without any doubt the luckiest moment of Domino's life, a true change of her fate. She always used to be an orderly woman, following commands and protocol with great care, keeping an image of professionalism on the outside. But on the inside she bottled up all sorts of perversions, dreams of dominating other women, dreams of experiencing pleasure in excessive luxury, all waiting to be emerged in a position of power. And as one day that power was within her grasp, she didn't hesitate to take it.

The great escape led by Monkey D. Luffy had completely ruined the reputation of Impel Down and they had to make up for it. Interrogation of prisoners was part of the deal, where one of Sadi's specialties was sexual torture. Domino joined her in a session, where a beautiful female pirate was accused of smuggling a very special Devil Fruit, one wanted by the World Nobles themselves. And they were tasked to find out, where she hid this fruit by the means of torture.

Domino didn't really agree with Sadi's methods, but she kept that to herself. After fiercely whipping the subject, leaving red marks all over the body, Sadi ordered two of her beast guards to rape her simultaneously. One in the front and one in the back. Their penises were so large, it would have completely broken her.  _What a waste,_ Domino thought, _she would be a pretty slave_. The pirate screamed in terror, as the two monsters were about to defile her, however, the beast at the front had trouble putting it all the way in. Sadi whipped him, complaining about the lack of performance. However, the beast couldn't get it in, because there was something in the way.

It turned out that they didn't check her thoroughly enough, because the inmate actually hid the Devil Fruit, which had the shape of a cucumber, inside her womb. Domino was curious about the fruit, so instead of reporting its found, she first washed it and then went into the prison library to check the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia. The library was small and only staff members had access to it, so she was all alone, studying the book with the fruit right next to it. Not every Devil Fruit was pictured in there, but in the end she was lucky and the result surprised her. Her thoughts raced about the possibilities of this ability, ignoring the consequences of what she was about to do. She looked at the Devil Fruit and took a good bite. It had a white fluid inside, which created a mess and tasted awfully, but she tried to drink all of it, leaving almost no traces of the fruit at the end, except for some stains on her clothes. She truly wanted this power all to herself.

Looking at her life now, it was completely worth the risk. The Futa-Futa Fruit lets a cock grow above her normal genitals at will. It is highly sensitive, letting her experience orgasms like any man, but without rest. She then produces some special semen, which has aphrodisiac and body-altering effects on women. It is like a drug and Sadi wants all of it, as she keeps orally pleasing her mistress. Her powers let Domino achieve one orgasm after another and with Sadi's lips tightly wrapped around her cock, moving back and forth, she comes once more, unleashing a load of semen into Sadi's throat.

Sadi quickly tries to swallow the cum, but it's so much that Domino has to pull out, coming all over Sadi's face and breasts. Sadi's bangs are usually protecting her eyes from such semen showers, so she quickly can focus on her task again. Strings of semen and saliva connect her mouth with Domino's cock, sagging down as she closes in again to swallow all of it. In the meantime Domino is thinking about her next move and for a moment she feels a shiver of insecurity, which brings her back to the night, when she first used her powers to have sex with Sadi.

After they had found the Devil Fruit, Sadi trusted Domino that she would report it and didn't suspect anything, when Domino visited her chambers in the late evening. Their quarters were close to each other, so Domino could slip through the halls unnoticed, wearing a brown fur coat above nothing but a short, pink nightie. They owned these fur coats in case they needed to visit the Freezing Hell of Level 5, but Domino also enjoyed wearing it in her free time, when no one would see. Its furs were thick and soft and she loved the feel of them on her naked skin, where she often masturbated wearing this coat. Perhaps this is how she has developed her fur fetish, but she always had a thing for fluffy fabrics.

When she entered the room, Sadi was completely naked, lying prone on her bed. She looked up and smiled at Domino.

"This is so unlike you to visit at a time like this," Sadi noticed, "mmhhhhh... wanna cuddle?"

She was clearly teasing and maybe she always knew that Domino had a thing for her, but she wasn't there to cuddle. She got close to Sadi's bed and opened her fur coat, revealing what was underneath. The nightie was a see-through, so Sadi could clearly see her erect nipples. There was nothing else to spot yet, however, and Domino wondered, how long it will take for her powers to emerge. At the time she wasn't sure, how they worked exactly, but if someone or something were able to awaken them, then it would be Sadi, who took a good look at her colleague. 

"Aren't you, mhhhh... a beauty?"

Sadi rose from her bed, revealing her bare breasts to Domino, and closed in for a kiss. Domino didn't expect such a positive reaction and blushed, as she kissed her back. Their lips kept touching each other and their tongues met several times. It was lustful and intense, as if both of them were wanting this for a while now. As they continued to kiss, Domino started to grope Sadi's breasts, which were large and jiggly. Sadi in response let her hand wander between Domino's legs and slipped two fingers into her vagina. And this triggered something inside Domino – tingling sensations flew through her entire body, funneling into her clitoris and taking the shape of an enormous, erect penis right above.

Sadi was taken by surprise and stopped kissing Domino, who now pushed her down on the bed. Sadi was physically stronger than Domino and could have easily resisted, but she was struck with awe and let Domino move over her. They continued kissing, as Domino let the new part of her body slowly glide into Sadi's pussy, which was already wet, making this a lot easier. Sadi, despite her dominant nature, was completely overwhelmed and let it all happen. She moaned, as Domino kept thrusting, and wrapped her arms around the fur coat to pull her even closer and deeper. And it felt so good. Their breasts were squeezed against each other and they kissed again, as Domino tried to go deeper and deeper inside her new lover.

"You will be forever mine," were Domino's words, as she came into Sadi. She kept ejaculating inside, until she thought she was done, but sprayed even more cum all over Sadi and her bed, as she pulled out. It was a mess and Sadi laughed hysterically, as she started to collect some of the cum with her fingers. She spread her pussy with the other hand and let the semen flow out, staining her bed. "It's so much," she noted and had a taste of it, which was going to be the first of many.

Soon Sadi would visit her every night, submitting herself more and more. On duty Sadi started wearing her fur coat even outside of Level 5, with a costume of thin leather strings underneath, which barely covered her nipples and private parts. She knew that it would turn Domino on and it was practical for whenever the two were engaging in a quickie, somewhere were no one would notice. They were doing it as often as possible and each time Sadi kept begging for more "cock juice", which greatly amused Domino.

The World Government wasn't amused, however, when they found out about it. The Futa-Futa Fruit was supposed to be used for the entertainment of the World Nobles and soon Domino was ordered to be executed for her actions, so that the powers could eventually be collected again. It was a desperate situation and for a moment it seemed like it was all over, but to save herself she proposed to give the World Nobles exactly what they wanted – entertainment from her powers. Her idea was to create another section on top of Impel Down for only the most attractive female inmates, which she would then train into sex slaves, while the World Nobles could watch.

This idea was hitting two birds with one stone, even. The new Chief Warden, Hannyabal, much like Magellan before him, had a weakness for beautiful woman, who as a result could easily trick and manipulate him. This was another problem, which Domino would solve with the prison of her dreams. Her arguments were convincing and her visions seemed promising, so the idea was approved and to receive large funds by the World Nobles. But they were still skeptical at first, wondering if Domino was really up to the task, so they sent an agent of Cipher Pol Aegis 0 to investigate the case, with Domino having to prove herself.

One thing was already granted to her, however, which was an essential part of her vision about creating the perfect sex slaves: a special breed of artificial Zoan Devil Fruits, so called PETs. They are similar to the SMILE fruits used in Kaido's army, but follow a very different purpose. Their users grow animal ears on their head and tails on their back and become more submissive, turning them into human pets. There are different types of dogs, cats and bunnies, but the most impressive one was based on the Dog-Dog Fruit, Model "Nine-Tailed Fox", a Mythical Zoan. It doesn't have any of the additional powers of the original, like taking the shape of other people, but the many fur tails certainly look amazing and catered to Domino's fur fetish. So, she fed it to Sadi, who had become her first sex slave and who probably would stay her personal favorite for the rest of her life. The former Chief Guard was a lost cause due to the effects of the Futa-Futa powers and couldn't return to her duty in Impel Down anyway, so Domino was free to use her as a test subject in her endeavor, where she trained her for weeks and took great pleasure in her fox features during this.

Now, the World Nobles are watching the result of this training. Just like during her first night with Sadi, Domino is wearing a fur coat for the performance. It is white and fluffy, but has only long arms, where she can barely cover her breasts with the rest of the coat. She was also wearing long, white leather boots with fur trims and her usual sunglasses, as well as a loose tie that was stuck between her breasts. It is a remnant of her time as the Head Jailer of Impel Down and a reminder of her more professional past. She leads Sadi through the room on her leash, who submissively follows her on all fours, the furs on her back wiggling around with every move. This is always a magnificent sight and it often invites to fuck her from behind.

Domino slowly walks to a chair and sits down, facing the Visual Transponder Snail, which was filming all her actions the whole time with a direct feed to Mary Geoise. Preparing for the finale, she lets the fur coat fall back, which completely reveals her naked torso to the viewers, with her large cock being the centerpiece. It's big enough that Domino could put the tip between her round breasts, if she wanted to.

"Sit."

This simple command is all it needs for Sadi to rise and move over Domino, who is now hidden from sight behind the many fur tails. Sadi presses her anus against the tip of the penis and spreads her legs wide open, so that the viewers can take a good look at what's to follow. She rests her hands on her thighs and slowly lets her body move down on the shaft, until she truly sits on her Domino's lap. She almost takes all of her cock, certainly leaving their viewers in awe. Domino has trained Sadi's bottom hole quite well, molding the tight insides in the shape of her cock. Sadi starts moving up again, getting close to the tip, before she descends yet again. In this position Domino doesn't have to do anything. She can just sit back and enjoy herself, as Sadi's tight ass keeps moving up and down her pole and the fur tails are stroking her body.

Hidden from the viewers, Domino opens the laces on Sadi's corset and puts it aside. It will only be in the way for what's to come. Domino then loosely holds the leash again, which is nothing more than a symbol at this point. A symbol of Sadi's submission to her mistress, as she keeps performing the impressive act of anal sex. The nipple covers are now the only thing Sadi's wearing on her torso and their fur ball tassels bounce around together with her breasts on every move, which jiggle even more without her corset in place.

But the hypnotic movements ultimately stop, as Domino pushes Sadi deep down on her lap, coming one last time for the show. She closes her eyes, clasps Sadi's waist and lets her sensations take over. Her orgasm will continue for a while, where she shoots more and more semen into Sadi's intestines, flooding her with cum. Sadi's abdomen slowly starts to grow, until she looks like she's a few months pregnant. But in reality she became a human semen tank.

Domino finally releases her and Sadi immediately gets down on her knees to lick the rests of semen from the cock, as she was taught time and time again in her training. Semen leaks out of her asshole, dripping on the floor, but it is just a small drop compared to the amounts she has now stored inside her. She sucks the cock deep into her mouth to fully clean it and Domino rises afterwards. She leads Sadi in front of the Visual Transponder Snail to show off the final results of her training and some other quirks of her Devil Fruit power.

"Present yourself."

Sadi squats down with her legs spread wide open and pulls her labia aside with both of her hands, letting them view the inside of her cunt, which is still drenched in semen, with some of it now flowing down. Domino gets next to her, with the leash still in her left hand. She squishes Sadi's belly with the other hand, after which even more semen flows outside, this time out of her ass, creating a puddle between Sadi's feet. Domino then turns her hand into a fist and holds it up to announce her next move.

"Hardening."

Sadi starts to scream wildly and holds her belly in pain. Domino pushes it once more, but the semen has suddenly stopped leaking. Instead there is something else coming out of Sadi. She hatches a white, round egg from her anus, which plops on the ground into the puddle of white juices. The egg got made out of hardened cum and there are dozens of these eggs inside Sadi now, waiting to be laid one after another, from both her ass and pussy. She moans from every single one, as more and more are squeezed out, landing on a heap. While Sadi keeps on pushing, she has to relieve herself and can't hold it any longer. More eggs drop on the floor, as Sadi releases a fountain of piss in front of her. She was not allowed to do that and as punishment Domino slaps her in the face.

"You truly became an animal, look at you..."

She goes behind Sadi and crouches down, which lets her penis move through the fox tails. She grabs the fur balls in front of Sadi's breasts and quickly rips them off together with the connected pasties. As a result a gush of milk shoots from each of her freed nipples. Domino squeezes the breasts to milk Sadi even more, adding to the various fluids on the floor. It's entertaining and further proving her point. Sadi is just an animal. A lustful sow begging for spunk. A beautiful fox inviting with its furs. A loyal dog waiting to be disciplined. A silly hen laying eggs of cum. And a cow squirting rich milk from her big udders. She is now all of that.

"Tell them, what you are!"

"I... I'm Sadi-bitch, mhhhhhhh... Mistress Domino's pet..."

Despite Sadi still being in the middle of hatching all the eggs, the government agent, who was in the room the whole time, shuts down the transmission of the Visual Transponder Snail. This was the perfect cut and more than enough. Domino has turned one of the most sadistic women known to the World Goverment into a submissive sex slave. She fully succeeded and has proven herself to be a great source of entertainment. Sadi used to be her colleague and friend, so imagine what she would do to mere pirates.

The agent gets called by another Transponder Snail and goes in a far corner of the room, so that Domino can't hear what they had to say. The result should be clear, but she still wanted to follow discretion. Domino is also shaking in excitement – never before did she publicly display her perversions like that. She is really nervous and pats Sadi on her head, who performed splendidly. Then she looks at the beautiful, blonde Cipher Pol agent, who was coming back to report.

"They are more than pleased. We may proceed."

"Well, looks like you will be all mine now," Domino replies.

"That's sexual harassment," Kalifa jokes and pushes back her glasses, as she closes in for an intimate kiss. Domino's heaven will now finally unfold.


	2. Dressed for Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the World Nobles agreed to fund the creation of "Level 0", Kalifa was ordered to stay at Domino's side and assist her. As she finally can allow herself to give in to the temptations, Kalifa prepares for their first time with exquisit fetish clothings.

Kalifa holds some foam in front of her and playfully blows it away. She's enjoying her own ability in a luxuriously large bathtub after another hard day of work. Things are coming together very nicely and it's astonishing, how fast everything is moving, once the World Nobles set it in motion. Using her secretarial talents, which flourished during her days in Water Seven, she is overseeing the construction of the new prison section on top of Impel Down. Dubbed "Level 0", it will house everything to realize Domino's vision. For the most part Kalifa's day consists of disciplining slacking prison workers with her thorn whip, until they either keep working or die in agony. She never shows any mercy, especially not towards men.  _Pathetic little maggots waiting to be crushed under my heels, not even worthy of the attention I gave them,_ Kalifa thinks, as she cleans her flawless body with a bath sponge.

Her daily work will soon become very different, however. When the World Noble's agreed to Domino's plans, part of the deal was that Kalifa becomes one of her assistants, once "Level 0" is open for business. Domino specifically requested her and it was obvious why. She wanted her. Kalifa didn't mind, however. In fact, part of her adores Domino. She reminds her of herself and they are alike in many ways. A gorgeous blonde, who is strong and dominant and who prefers the company of other women, especially in bed. For the first time in her life, Kalifa might actually be in love. And in order to be with Domino, she has to become part of her ambitions.

But her new love interest had to be patient. Kalifa couldn't allow herself to give into the temptations, until they truly had the privacy of the walls inside Level 0. Domino's powers are troublesome and their addicting effects are worrying Kalifa, especially seeing how they have affected the former Chief Guard, Sadi – another gorgeous, strong and dominant blonde, but now only a shadow of her former self. And Kalifa couldn't allow herself to be seen by ordinary folk in a demeaning state that wasn't herself. It would have been too shameful and embarrassing. Yet, at the same time, she had a hard time resisting Domino and kept wanting more than just the occasional kiss.

And she can't resist forever, anyway. Once Level 0 opens its gates, Kalifa's daily work won't be that of a secretary or a spy. She won't be making lists or calls. She won't be carrying out assassination attempts either. And she won't be whipping some filthy prisoners to death. Instead her task will be sexual torture of women in Domino's new world, where Kalifa has her own role to play as Domino's underling and where it's now finally time to give herself into the temptations.

After finishing the bath, Kalifa enters the wardrobe to prepare for what's to come. She stands in front of a full-body sized mirror, wearing only her glasses, and releases her long, blonde hair from a bun, which now covers most of her back. Kalifa marvels at her naked body, which displays only the utmost perfection. It has healed very well, after she got defeated by a lightning strike in Enies Lobby, which burned right through her. Those unpleasant memories still haunt her, but if she's lucky, she will one day get her revenge on the Strawhat girls in this very place. This is a strong motivator and she fantasizes about whipping both Nami and Nico Robin to death.

Afterwards she tends to her new outfit, which Domino has prepared for her, carefully laid down piece by piece. Overall it resembles her dress from her days as a CP9 agent, but it is all in white and fully outlined with thick, soft furs. The dress itself is made in the same velvet that Kalifa already knows from Sadi's slave outfit. It has a faint leopard print, hardly noticeable from a distance, but adding a luxurious detail up close. The dress isn't the only thing she is supposed to wear, however, and Kalifa starts to put everything on from bottom to top.

First, she slowly pulls a pair of fishnet stockings up her legs and then puts on white shoes with stiletto heels. A fishnet shirt comes next, which she connects to the stockings with its garters. The shirt has a wide knit and doesn't really cover anything, so she might as well be wearing nothing underneath the dress. Her nipples go right through it and Kalifa notices how erect they are. Deep down she is really excited to proceed and she always had a thing for fishnets. They look and feel so sexy.

Domino on the other hand clearly has a thing for furs. Not the rough type of animal hides worn by barbarians, but the soft and sensational type, something only a woman would wear. Something like the dress in front of Kalifa. She slips into it and carefully puts everything in place afterwards. The cleavage is large and wide, going even below her belly button. If it weren't for the thick furs around it, her erect nipples wouldn't be covered at all. Kalifa touches the dress and strokes the furs all around her. They feel amazing and she gives away a faint moan, as she experiences the sensations of her clothings. She is starting to understand, why Domino seems to like it so much.

The fur cuffs on her dress are round and large, even bigger than Kalifa's head. Everything she touches with her hands gets stroked by them eventually. She pushes back her glasses and can't resist letting the cuffs stroke her cheeks afterwards. They are so soft, it gives her goose bumps and she starts to feel a little hot downside, which turns her attention to this awkwardly open area. The dress ends with a wide and fluffy fur skirt at the bottom, but it's altogether also rather short. The furs don't even fully hide her butt cheeks, so from lower angles you can see her most private parts.

While her CP9 outfit was supposed to be sexy as well, to distract male and even female enemies in combat with her feminine charms, this new outfit is simply perverted. _That's sexual harassment,_  instinctively comes to her mind, but she quickly realizes that that is the whole point of her new dress. On her duties in Level 0 Kalifa is supposed to be "accessible" at all times, so she won't be wearing any panties here. They would just get in the way of her work. And they would be in the way very soon, when she's meeting Domino in her new bedroom. She is dressing just for her. She's dressing for sex with her new mistress.

Kalifa could probably perform in her new position naked, if it weren't for Domino's kinks and her own role as a second dominatrix. And for the looks of a real dominatrix she has one more piece for her outfit – a large, round fur hat, almost as wide as her shoulders, which she places on her head. For now it escapes Kalifa, why she would be wearing this during her first night with Domino, but it is part of what was prepared for her.

That she isn't going to dominate Domino gets made clear by the last items: a white fur collar with a gold ring at the center front and a golden butt plug with a shiny diamond on its outer end. Both will be a symbol of her submission and for a moment she hesitates to put the collar on. Her mind races over all the things Domino will be doing with her and her body starts trembling with excitement. Never before she submitted herself sexually to anyone and her pussy gets all wet, as she finally closes the collar around her neck. She touches herself between her legs and slightly spreads her butt cheeks, as she finishes her attire with the final piece. It's her first time putting something into that hole, it feels cold, it's big and pushing it in hurt a little. It's the only part of her getup, which is unpleasant to put on and she doesn't really like it.

The completed look makes up for it, however. Kalifa inspects herself in the mirror again and now sees a true goddess in front of her. The furs make her look majestic and she sees why Domino has chosen this costume for her. _You sexy sheep_ , Kalifa says to herself. She turns around and takes a quick look at the anal plug below the furs of her dress, slightly in disgust. She tries to pull the dress down a little more, but without a satisfactory result. Afterwards she puts her cleavage in place one last time. And with that she is finally ready. Ready for Domino.

As Kalifa slowly enters Domino's luxurious new chambers, she is looking at a round bed, big enough for ten people to sleep on. It has a golden frame and the materials are all in pink – the mattress, cushions, as well as the thin veils at the side and the back. As you would expect from Domino, the bed is covered in fur blankets and fur pillows, where she sits in the middle of it, wearing a pink nightie. It has a voluminous fur trim at the bottom, but is even shorter than Kalifa's dress, so the furs wouldn't cover anything of importance. She isn't wearing anything else either, not even her usual sunglasses, where Kalifa sees her pretty, blue eyes for the first time. Well, one of them at least, because Domino's right eye was still covered by her hair.

"Look at you..."

You can clearly hear the excitement in Domino's voice, who is eyeballing Kalifa in her new look, as she walks in the center of the room, stepping on a white fur rug. Above her hangs an expansive chandelier, adding to the excess of the massive bedroom and illuminating her position, and behind her is a large window covered by curtains. It leads to a small balcony and gives a view of the ocean during the day. Next to her is a table with a gift box on it, attracting her curiosity, but not her attention. Her attention belongs to the person on the bed alone.

"Kalifa reporting for duty. I'm awaiting your orders, Mistress Domino."

"Come."

Domino commands her new subordinate with a smile and a seductive gesture of her finger. Kalifa walks towards the front of the bed, while Domino crawls towards her on all fours over the furs on her bed to sit down at the front, placing her feet at another white fur rug.

"Kneel."

Kalifa complied and puts her knees on the rug, right before Domino's feet. Domino then puts a leash on her collar and pulls her in for a long, intimate kiss.

"I told you that you will be mine."

The former secretary slowly exhales and mentally prepares for the next command. Domino spreads her legs wide open, fully revealing her pretty, pink pussy.

"Pleasure me."

Unlike her words, Domino's actions don't leave any room for interpretation, as she leads her new subordinate's head downwards, where Kalifa continues to kiss her other lips. After a while, she starts sucking and using her tongue, going deeper and deeper into the temple in front of her. Domino moans and presses Kalifa's head against her, digging into her fur hat with the right hand. Kalifa now realizes that this accessory wasn't supposed to make her look like a mistress, it's purpose is to make her mistress feel even better during oral sex. After some time Domino encloses the hat with both of her arms, pushing her subordinate even harder into her crotch, enjoying herself and moaning deeply as Kalifa performs her duty.

In a moment of surprise, something hard rises in front of Kalifa's mouth and presses against her forehead, as well as her fut hat. Domino's powers have set in and Kalifa looks at the large, long and erect penis in front of her, lusting for devotion. Without the need of a command, Kalifa proceeds. She knows what to do. She has seen Sadi do it many times already. And so she slowly works her way upwards, preparing to kiss the tip of the length.

"Use your breasts."

After a brief moment of hesitation, Kalifa rips her fishnet shirt open, moves her hands under the furred cleavage and pulls her firm breasts out, wrapping them around Domino's shaft, as she starts to suck the tip. She is carefully massaging it with her tongue, like a candy in her mouth, awaiting the delicious filling with excitement. Moving her tits up and down, faster and faster, sucking harder and harder, until and explosion of creme unloads in her mouth. She swallows it, all of it, every single drop. The taste of it is salty or sweet – she can't really tell and in a moment it doesn't really matter, anyway. The fluid fills her with a tingling sensation, at first her throat and neck, then slowly the rest of her body. Her thoughts dwindle. She comes. Twice. Her body shakes.

It takes a while for Kalifa to calm down again and in the meantime she is beginning to understand, why Sadi seems to be so addicted to these juices. They are orgasmic. Domino smiles knowingly and lets herself sink down in the furs of her bed, laying on her back. She gets comfortable and her dick rises straight up to the ceiling, a bit of semen still flowing from its slit. She pulls Kalifa with the leash towards her and gives another order.

"Ride me."

Kalifa gulps, as she looks at the impressive thing in front of her. Up close it's even more menacing than when it's tearing "Sadi-bitch" apart. But Kalifa has intensely trained her body her whole life in the service of Cipher Pol, so she can take and endure anything. A cock of this size won't stop her now. She gets above Domino, spreads her wet pussy and lets it slowly sink down the pole. Domino moans with pleasure and places her hands above Kalifa's hips, touching the lower furs of her dress, to patiently push her down. Despite the pain she experiences, Kalifa goes deeper and deeper, until she feels the pressure on her cervix, stops and strongly exhales. Her vagina now wraps half of it all. Still impressed by the size, she slowly starts to move up again. And then down again. And up again. And down again.

The movements become faster and faster. Kalifa's pussy is getting wetter and wetter, sucking the cock deep into her. As if this wasn't enough for her already, the large plug in her ass stimulates her anally and adds pressure to the cause. Up again. Down again. With each move Kalifa's moans of pain slowly turn into moans of pleasure. Domino grabs the leash again and holds it tight. With the other hand she digs into the pink furs of her bed, letting the sensations take over. Kalifa sinks down one last time, as deep as she can, and a fountain of semen floods her uterus. More and more is shooting inside her and she can feel it changing her body. Everything is on fire. Her breasts start to swell. To burst even. She is coming. Shaking. Her pussy squirts over her mistress. And her breasts start lactating as if she is with child.

Kalifa allows herself to sink down, to rest for a moment. With the cock still inside her she lies in her own love juices on the belly and breasts of her lover. Domino lets the magic rod of her Devil Fruit disappear, allowing a thick flow of semen to exit Kalifa's creamy cunt. Kalifa strokes Domino's ears, stimulating her cheeks with the fur cuffs of her dress. They kiss and lay together for a while, covered and surrounded by their own juices, staining the furs.

"Look at the mess, you've made," Domino says fiercely, in preparation for the next step. "Your pretty new dress got dirty already. But luckily, I have a second outfit prepared for you. Something, uhm... more personal. For when you're not on duty. It's in the box over there."

She removes the leash to let Kalifa leave the bed and walk over to the box on the table, which previously caught Kalifa's curiosity.

"You might want to strip down first. All of it... Well, you can keep the collar on."

Again, Domino smiles after her command. She removes her nightie, leading the way. Kalifa puts down her fut hat, next to the box. She slips out of the dress and lets it carelessly fall onto the ground. It needs to be cleaned, anyway. She rips off the rest of her fishnet shirt, throws aways her shoes with her feet and pulls down her fishnet stockings, while going down with her legs still stretched. Domino can take a good look at her butt plug, as Kalifa bends over.

"You know, I said everything except the collar. Entertain me a little."

As a small sign of protest, Kalifa pushes back her glasses and sends Domino a brief glance of revolt. But she goes down on her knees anyway and lets her face sink on the fur rug, as she slowly removes the luxurious butt plug, opening her anus for a bit. She rises, now wearing nothing but a slave collar, and puts the plug next to the box to finally investigate its contents. It's quite large and she expects to find a fur coat or something similar.

With confused eyes she looks inside, studying the many white items in the box. Part of the set are long fishnet thigh-highs and equally long fishnet gloves with rich, soft fur trims on their upper ends, combining both Kalifa's and Domino's fetishes. But what puzzles Kalifa, is a plushy headband with bunny ears and several items with white fur balls attached to them. These include earrings and nipple covers, like the ones Sadi wears with her save outfit, but also a large ball of fur attached to a chain of egg-sized marbles. The last item confused the most.  _What is this thing?_

Then it hits her. It's the reason, why Domino insisted that Kalifa should remove her butt plug as well. These are anal beads to attach her new bunnytail. The thought of it lets Kalifa revolt internally even more, but her mistress is waiting... First, she uses a plushy braid, also provided by the box, to form her long, blonde hair into a ponytail. She then puts the bunny ears on and slips into the fishnet gloves. They are only attached to the middle finger, for an elegant look. Next are the fishnet thigh-highs. The fur trims were under an elastic band, so they would stay on her thighs without any garters, and up high, close to her butt and genitals. They are not only an eye-catcher, but also something that will make Domino feel good during sex.

Now, Kalifa tends to the details. She puts on her new earrings and brings the pasties in place, which attach themselves, making it feel like they are sucking her nipples. They should stop any further lactation for now. The white fur balls, which are adorning the nipple covers, dance in front of her in every move. Kalifa has seen these a few times on Sadi. They are an entertainingly ridiculous ornament.

But not as ridiculous as the last part, the bunny tail. Kalifa goes down on her knees again and holds the chain of anal beads in front of her, so she can lick them one by one. It consists of about a dozen pieces and it's best to get them all wet, before she puts them through her anus. That's something Kalifa has learned the hard way during her earlier experience with the butt plug. Afterwards she is presenting her ass to Domino again, giving her a good look. Kalifa lets them slide slowly inside her, one after another. Her sensitive anus is now eating them all up, until the bunnytail will rest on her bust cheeks. It has the size of a soccer ball, where it will touch a large part of her buttocks and even the top of her thighs. Domino is fingering herself, while she watches the show. Seeing the stiff secretary on the ground like this, doing very naughty things, certainly must turn her on.

As she inserts the beads into herself, Kalifa's mind is racing. Their sex from before was beautiful and intimate, just as she had hoped. Domino was a lot more loving than when she fucks her little fox whore and Kalifa enjoyed her first time a lot. But now all Kalifa can see is herself on all fours, being abused by Domino like just another of her slut pets. Being trained into a submissive sex slave, begging her for semen at the end of the day. It's not what she wants, but this isn't about what she wants. She was ordered from the top of the world to follow all of Domino's commands, to give her everything she longs for. Including her body and soul.

As Kalifa rises back on her feet, she notices another item in the box. A gold chain, forming a ring, with two more fur balls dangling on one end, leaving her at loss what to do with it.

"This, uhm... I'm sorry, Mistress Domino, but I'm unable to place this."

"Let me show you, where this goes. Come closer."

Domino smiles at her, as Kalifa approaches with signs of insecurity reigning her body. She stands in front of the bed again, as Domino approaches on all fours, seductively moving her hips around. She takes the item, gets close to Kalifa's pussy, which is still dripping with semen, and puts two fingers inside of it, the chain with the fur balls wrapped around them. She stimulates Kalifa vaginally and starts to rub her clitoris a bit, until a flush of sensations suddenly emerges in front of her, forming into a cock of her own. Kalifa is shocked, left in awe.

Her new body part feels massive and sensitive at the same time. It also leaves her with the burning urge to unload herself, an urge that she never has experienced before. To fuck Domino and come inside her. To use her mistress to satisfy herself. Kalifa shakes, as Domino puts the gold chain down the shaft of her new tool. The fur balls bounce around at the bottom of the cock, making it look like Kalifa has a pair of balls of her own. Domino strokes the large member, teasing Kalifa.

"My cute, sexy bunny deserves a good reward. I want you to feel how I feel. How good it feels to... cum inside me."

Domino crawls to the middle of the fur bed and spreads her vagina in front of Kalifa, one as pink as everything around them, beautiful and dripping wet. Kalifa is stunned. She didn't expect this turn of events at all. She blushes, approaches her lover, takes her dick and and carefully guides it into the wet temple, which gates so willingly opened in front of her. Its insides feel warm and good. So good that Kalifa quickly unleashes her first seminal discharge, pumping her cum into the warm and wet hole of Mistress Domino.

"Oh, looks you're a little... premature, aren't you?"

Kalifa pushes back her glasses with the palm of her right hand. "That's sexual harassment!"

"You say that now...?!"

Domino sighs. This doesn't seem to go, as she has been hoping. She pulls out, her pussy bursting with Kalifa's semen, which is now running down her legs. She turns around on her back and attaches the leash on Kalifa's collar yet again, pulling her down in her missionary position. She grabs the bunnytail on Kalifa's back and squeezes it, which lets Kalifa scream. The anal beads inside her are suddenly all vibrating, and intensely at that. Once more during this evening, Kalifa is filled with strange, new sensations, having her insides stimulated like this.

"What, haaaah, hah... is happening?" Kalifa asks, despite knowing exactly what is going on inside her. The beads are powered by so called Pleasure Dials, vibrating toys from the Sky Islands. Apparently these got used for masturbation by the female inhabitants, women that can only be described as angels. Not too long ago a pirate crew had raided the skies, capturing some of the angels and their toys. They were ultimately stopped by the Marines, when they tried selling the angels as sex slaves, and naturally this incident had Domino's interest, who wanted to get her hands on the Dials and angels alike. Something Kalifa had to arrange for her.

Now, Kalifa was experiencing the power of these sex toys herself for the first time. Domino squeezes even harder, making the beads go wilder. The bunny secretary moans loudly and gets pulled in for a kiss. She moves her hips around, trying to escape the sensations inside her, without any success.

"Stop... please!"

"You want me to stop...? Then fuck me like the perverted, little cum bunny that you are!"

Following the order, Kalifa puts her cock inside Domino again. She keeps pounding the cum-flooded pussy and ejaculates outside, again and again, showering her in semen, again and again. The fur balls on her cock and breasts bounce against Domino during the sex, teasing her own breasts, crotch and thighs with their soft sensations, stimulating her in addition to the meat pole inside her. After a while, Domino lets go of Kalifa's bunnytail, freeing her from the anal stimuli, and summons back her own cock.

"Suck!"

Kalifa puts it between her breasts again, while she's still inside Domino. She pleasures Domino with her tits, her tongue and her cock, all at once. The fur balls on her nipples wildly shake up and down, as Kalifa puts everything into her massage. The view and the sensations let Domino come. Heavily. Semen rains down on Kalifa's face, hair and breasts. Strings of cum drip down from her bunny ears and she needs to clean her glasses, so she can see through them again. To see the mess they've made.

After they are done fucking, they both lie next to each other, completely covered in their own semen, leaving impressive evidence of the vanished dicks that the two blondes just used. Drained and exhausted, they fall into sleep, resting with the feeling of sexual satisfaction. A feeling, so impermanent, they will continue to fuck each other first thing in the morning.


	3. Goddesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Level 0 is finally ready to open its gates, where Domino is introducing Kalifa, Sadi and herself as the three "Goddesses" to their audience, while cementing her superiority over everyone else in the all-female facility with her Futa-Futa powers. During this Sadi gets caught in the pains and pleasures of fucking and being fucked.

Sadi can feel the soft carpet below her hands, knees and feet, as she's being led on a leash into the throne room of Level 0. The work on the women's prison on top of the Great Gaol has finally finished and it's now time to inaugurate the new facility by showcasing its pomp and perversions. Domino enters her new realm with Kalifa at her side and Sadi on her leash, who is following her mistress like an obedient dog on all fours, wiggling with her many fox fur tails on every step.

The throne room is large and luxurious, illuminated by large chandeliers. Visual Transponder Snails eye everything inside from pillars made out of marble, so the audience can watch every angle. The entrances to the throne room are at its sides, which might seem unusual for such an interior. But there is a clear purpose to this design, because the throne is facing a stage with poles, pillories and other devices for sexual torture. At the back of the stage stands a large, round bed with an angelic creature chained to its center.

Otherwise there are six more people already waiting in the room, the rest of Level 0's current all-female staff: three additional guards and the three pet maids. The latter are wearing white, ruffled headpieces, black fishnet stockings, satin gloves and a black, revealing miniskirt with white feathers underneath. They are also wearing maid chokers with a ring attached to them to emphasize their status as a servant, as well as butt plugs. And to please Domino in every way, they all have received a PET fruit. There is a white-haired cat, a black-haired bunny and a redhead fox. Their animal ears and tails are all in the same color as their hair and the tails rest right above the skirts.

The three female guards had originally worked in Impel Down alongside Domino and got hired for duty in Level 0, where Domino has chosen only the most attractive ones. However, unlike the maids, the guards don't have sex with Domino yet, at least not to Sadi's knowledge. It seems that she simply enjoys their fear of being turned into sex slaves, whenever it pleases her. They don't even have any real fetish clothings on them, but instead are wearing the typical female Impel Down staff uniform, only in a skimpier way. The magenta leather gloves and boots remain, as well as the hats, sunglasses and ties, but they don't wear shirts or any underwear under their jackets.

Domino is sporting a similar outfit with boots, gloves and the hat of Impel Down staffers, but it comes all in white. She is also wearing a white fur coat instead of the jacket, which is setting her apart visually. It's luxurious, very fluffy and long enough to cover her butt. She hands over the leash to Kalifa, walks by the the maids and guards, where the maids take a straight pose and the guards are saluting. The last guard is announcing her to the audience:

"Introducing the Queen Goddess of Impel Down, Goddess of Furs, Intendant of Level 0: Mistress Domino."

Months ago Sadi would have laughed hysterically at these ridiculous titles, but her own position on all fours is a constant reminder of the reality, where everyone in this place has become an object for Domino's sexual desires, guards and maids alike. The title of a "Goddess" is overweening, where it had to made clear to the World Nobles in advance that she isn't actually challenging their position as gods themselves, but simply using it as a dominatrix. The whole setup doesn't really show any sign of modesty, however.

The throne itself is on top of multiple stairs and unusually wide, where it would look more like a sofa, if it wasn't for the high seat back in the middle. It is made out of red velvet with a gold framing and decorated with various furs. Above it hangs a banner of Impel Down, an insignia of a stylized I and D in a circle with wings at its side and a crown on top, which is now more fitting than ever. Domino likes to secretly joke that the "ID" stands for "Intendant Domino" now.

After Domino has seated herself properly with a tiny smirk on her face, Kalifa follows to stand at her side. She is wearing a black fishnet dress with open shoulders, which leads from a fur collar at the top into a fur trim at the bottom. The furs are thick and soft, which is covering her butt and hiding her crotch from sight. Her breasts, however, can be perfectly seen below the dress with her nipples looking through the net. The outfit also comes with long fishnet gloves and stockings, all in black as well. The stocking are attached to the dress with garters, while the gloves end in fur trims similar to the dress. The outfit is completed with a large, black fur hat, resting on her head.

"Introducing the Vice Goddess of Impel Down, Goddess of Fishnets, Secretary of Level 0: Mistress Kalifa."

Another ridiculous set of titles. Kalifa is pushing her glasses back, probably while swallowing down a complaint about sexual harassment. But Sadi can't really tell from her perspective right at Kalifa's feet, who made her follow up the stairs. Sadi is wearing various leather items: long gloves, thigh-high stiletto boots and a slave color, everything in a red color. The only thing on her torso are red nipple covers with matching fur balls attached to them, leaving her mostly naked. The gloves and boots end in soft fur trims as well and her collar is padded with plushy furs on the inside, which makes wearing it way too comfortable for a slave.

"With her, the Fox Goddess of Impel Down, Goddess of Leather, Prime Pet of Level 0: Sadi-bitch."

That stings. Sadi always wanted that people address her as "Little Sadi", which Domino twisted into her new title. Ironically, while being called a Goddess, she's not a real Mistress like Domino and Kalifa – she is just a fuck pet, who does whatever pleases her Mistress. But this wasn't always like this. In the beginning she had what Kalifa has now. And deep down she knows that it could have been her, who is sitting down on the throne next to Domino right now.

When Sadi had first discovered Domino's ability, she should have reported the incident. But she didn't. She was excited and intrigued by her colleague. And she enjoyed the sex with her a lot. At first they would keep their intercourse privately to their quarters, but both kept wanting more and more, where they started to fuck whenever no one was watching. They would do it in the halls, in pantries and even in empty cells.

Luckily, Sadi enjoyed a certain freedom in her choice of outfits during duty in Impel Down. Usually she would wear her sexy and revealing leather suit, but she was also in possession of a fur coat for visiting Level 5, the Freezing Hell. It often gave her great pleasure to enjoy the warmth of her coat, while she watched half-naked prisoners freeze to death. She was often even teasing them, inviting them into her warm furs, only to crush them under her heels afterwards.

But whenever she invited Domino into her furs, it would end in passionate sex. After Sadi had realized Domino's fetish, she started to wear her coats outside of Level 5, at least in the non-heated areas, despite preferring the feel of leather on her skin. But it certainly was practical, because she could wear absolutely nothing underneath and no one would notice or ask questions. She is a dominatrix after all. And it certainly felt sexy and powerful to wear a coat like the one Domino is wearing right now, as she sits like a queen on her throne.

Domino spreads her legs and opens said fur coat to reveal her body underneath. There she is only wearing a white lingerie top, where a band of white silk wraps around her back, partly covers her breasts and ends on a gold ring attached to neckpiece. You can still spot her nipples through the fabric and it leaves an alluring reverse cleavage between her tits.

The Queen Goddess picks up her favorite tool – a crop, something that normally would be used to whip horses, but works for disciplining humans as well. Kalifa leads Sadi into the crotch of their mistress, who immediately feels the first whip on her ass as she starts licking and sucking. She moves her tongue inside Domino's pussy and tries her best under the circumstances. Another strike. And one more. Her body slightly shakes with every strikes, letting the fur tails on her back wiggle around.

This turns Domino on and a large penis rises in front of Sadi's face. Normally Sadi would now move upwards to shift her oral performance, but Domino whips her yet another time and holds her in place. Instead Kalifa is taking care of the cock and lets the tip slowly sink into her mouth. Domino runs her hand through Kalifa's fur hat, as she's getting both her pussy and cock sucked at the same time. Moans of pleasure slowly escape her lips.

Another whiplash. But this time it lands on Kalifa's ass, who pushes her glasses back as a reaction, but keeps sucking nonetheless. This comes as a small surprise to Sadi and she takes joy in it. Right now Kalifa might have what Sadi used to have with Domino in the past, but their relationship slowly shifted into that of pet and master. Over the months Domino became more and more dominant and possessive and Sadi turned from a lover into a living sex toy. She's so addicted to Domino's semen, she can't help but give in to the domination. In the least there's now the hope that one day Kalifa will be nothing but a pet on all fours herself.

Sadly, Kalifa has already eaten a devil fruit, so she will never taste what it's like to be a PET user herself. Eating the artificial Devil Fruit really was the final nail in the coffin, where the former dominatrix fully turned into a submissive slave. Even when she's revolting internally, she has no control over her obedience and will do anything that is asked of her by her Mistress. It's like all these Devil Fruit powers have completely rewired her brain and all she can think about is cum, cum, cum. Domino's delicious semen. The very semen that is shooting into Kalifa's mouth right now. Sadi can hear her swallow it, gulp by gulp. All that tasty juice. So greedy.

"Share a little."

The order comes with another whiplash and makes Sadi quite happy. Kalifa pushes her glasses back yet again and pulls Sadi's head back by grabbing onto her fox ears. She lets the last load of semen move around in her mouth and Sadi sticks out her tongue in anticipation of it. A mix of spit and cum escape Kalifa's lips, slowly forming a long, sticky string in front of her. It's humiliating, but Sadi doesn't care. All she wants is that cum that slowly descends into her mouth. All of it. And after everything has landed, she swallows it and lets the sensations sink in.

"You want more, don't you?" Domino asks teasingly. Sadi nods and pants, revealing that she has swallowed every last bit. But Domino won't reward her that easily and instead she lets Kalifa ride her cock next. Facing outwards, Kalifa puts the huge thing into her ass and descends onto Domino's lap. She must have been practicing anal sex quite a lot and her soapy ability probably helps as well, but she is quick to sink down, taking the full thing. Achieving the same took Sadi months of intense and painful practice.

In her victory, Kalifa pulls Sadi up with the leash that she still has in her hands. Yet again, Sadi gets pressed into a crotch, but this time it's Kalifa's. It's the first time that Sadi is performing oral sex on her and she tastes differently. Her genitals feel very clean, almost sterile, which shouldn't come as a surprise with her Bubble-Bubble Fruit powers. But the taste starts to change, as Kalifa squirts from the anal pleasures. She was always one to come quickly from any sexual stimulations and now a stream of her fluids is shooting into Sadi's mouth. Still pressed into Kalifa's genitalia, Sadi has no choice but to swallow it, like a drink after her meal.

Domino cums as well and rewards Kalifa's performance by giving her a dick of her own. Meanwhile Domino's member slowly exits Kalifa's ass only to enter Sadi's mouth soon after, so she can clean it from any rests of semen. It's going deep into her throat, silencing any protests she might have, as Kalifa gets behind her. She puts the many fox tails aside, lets some spit sink on Sadi's anus and then rubs the glans of her penis against the ass, before she enters Sadi to experience anal sex the other way around. It's the first time that Sadi gets fucked by someone other than Domino and it feels very humiliating that her Mistress now decided to share her likes this.

Kalifa pulls on Sadi's leash, as she acquaints herself with the tightness of the Fox Goddess' asshole. The nine fur tails are stroking her through the fishnet body, where it's the first time today that her breasts are actually covered by something. She exhales deeply, as she slowly is reaching her first orgasm inside an ass. She goes all the way in, as deep as she can and unleashes an explosion of semen into Sadi, while making silly face with her eyes up and her tongue out. After she gets back to her senses, she pushes back her glasses with her palm.

"That's sexual harassment!"

 _She can't be for real_ , Sadi secretly thinks, where thoughts like this are always kept to herself and quickly put aside. She may only talk, when her Mistress allows it. And right now she is in no position to talk anyway, as she gags from Domino's cock. Strings of saliva are dancing in front of Sadi's mouth in the rhythm of Kalifa's pounding, who is close to coming a second time. Domino on the other hand hasn't come yet and whips her favorite pet on the back, as she keeps forcing her cock down Sadi's throat.

But Sadi can feel how close Domino is to bursting. Any second now and she will finally rewarded with her first full meal of the day. Sadi has eaten nothing but Domino's cum in the last weeks and months, but is still starving for it. It's just so good that she would do anything for it, like enduring her current public humiliation, where the mighty World Nobles are watching her as a sex slave. The top of the world has seen the great Dominatrix of Impel Down as nothing but a bitch that keeps begging for semen, completely ruining her reputation. But in this moment she doesn't care, as long she gets her reward. She only wants all that tasty cock juice.

However, right before her orgasm Domino lets Sadi go, who is now staring right at the large penis with precum leaking from it. She wants to lick it with her tongue, finishing the job, but Kalifa pulls her up by using the leash. So close and yet so far. Sadi almost had it, but Kalifa is stealing the price again. With her dick still inside Sadi's ass, she pushes forwards and takes Domino's member into her own pussy, which gets flooded with semen shortly after. Domino moans deeply, as she pumps lots of her juices inside Kalifa's womb. Meanwhile Kalifa keeps coming into Sadi's ass, as she experiences the sensations of both penetrating and being penetrated at the same time. Everyone is enjoying themselves except for the Fox Goddess.

"Feed her."

Kalifa gets off, letting Domino's and her own cock leave their holes. This is making a mess, where Sadi can feel the cum raining down on her bottom and tails. Kalifa then turns Sadi around and leads her with the leash back between her legs, where the semen is already leaking from her pussy. After a brief moment of hesitation, Sadi starts licking the cum out of Kalifa's sex. There's so much, it should finally satisfy her. And while Sadi laps up as much semen as she can, Domino gets up and starts fucking her in the ass, whipping her and enjoying the soft fox tails from her favorite position. Sadi's breasts bounce wildly, where the swinging fur ball tassels add to the momentum.

"Good girl."

Enduring all this leads to Sadi's final reward of the show. Domino puts two of her fingers in Sadi's vagina and equips the Fox Goddess with a penis of her own. Sadi can immediately feel the urge to use it, to relieve herself inside someone else. To fill a nice female body with her cock milk. And luckily for her, there is another pet waiting already. Kalifa leads Sadi to the bed at the opposite side of the room, where an angel has been resting and watching the three Goddesses all this time.

She's a former citizen of Skypiea and like the three Goddesses, she has long, blonde hair, but with two braided tails, going right behind two wings on her back. A gold chain attached to a fluffy fur collar around her neck holds her onto the middle of the bed. Other than her fur collar she is only wearing long gloves and thigh-high stockings, all in pink with white fur trims. The rest of her body is completely nude, but she also has a very voluminous, white fox tail on the back and a pair of fox ears on her head. She is another PET user, a white fox. 

Her name is Conis and she is by far the most valuable piece of loot from Skypiea. She was the only angel, who could be rescued by the Marines from the pirates that had raided various sky islands for profit. But with no way of returning home and Domino's newfound influence, she ultimately became an attraction of Level 0. She's taking good care of the Pleasure Dials, where she is even skilled in creating new sex toys of her own, but she also serves as sex slave. Apparently Conis used to have a fox as pet back on Skypiea, where Domino found it fitting for her to become a fox herself.

Conis exhales nervously, as she's surrounded by the three Goddesses, all equipped with a large cock, hungry to fuck the delicate angel in all her holes. Domino gets behind her, where she lets the cum-stained penis dive into her temple. Wrapping up Domino's might, Conis starts moving her hips back and forth, accompanied with gentle moans and the wiggling of her white fox tail. The tail is very large and makes for an amazing comfort when taking her from behind. A feeling that is very familiar to Sadi-bitch.

The Queen Goddess wanted Sadi to have a fox friend to mate with, where Sadi experienced the pleasures of having a cock for the first time with Conis. Domino lets her fuck the foxy angel on a regular basis, so that Sadi trains her sexual stamina for her upcoming duties in Level 0. But Domino also loves watching the two foxes doing it with each other, where the movements of all their fox tails are always an entertaining sight.

The moans get louder and louder and are only interrupted by cute screams, as Domino whips the angel with her crop. Sadi's cock is on fire and she wants to extinguish her needs by putting it deep into the wet angel. She wants to mute those cute screams by filling Conis' mouth with her manhood, but Kalifa is pushing her down and fucks her in the ass yet again. "Not so fast," she whispers in Sadi's ear, as she's bending over her, making herself comfortable between the many fur tails. Shortly after Sadi can feel the fur skirt of Kalifa's naughty, black dress against her butt cheeks, as she sinks her cock as deep as possible into Sadi, before she ejaculates one more time. At the same time, Domino strips off her white fur coat and gets on her back, where she guides Conis on her pole, who is quick to ride it up and down.

"Join me."

Finally. Kalifa removes her cock from Sadi's asshole, which is dripping semen afterwards, and guides her with the leash onto her prey. She even moves the fox tail out of the way, which was covering Conis' ass from behind. It's very, very large, where it's as wide as her hip and as long as her legs, which is always looking stunning. Sadi's own fox tails aren't as massive individually, but she makes up for it with the sheer number of them. And she always enjoys letting the angel know, who the dominant fox is. She might be an angel, but Sadi is a goddess.

Conis' anus is torn open by the mighty cock of the Fox Goddess, who enjoys the angelic screams with a moan. Both Domino and Sadi start pounding her fiercely and the beautiful screams get louder and louder. It's music in Sadi's ears and she can't get enough of it. Sadly, Kalifa is quick to silence the screams, as she slaps Conis and puts her own cock into her mouth.

Now the angel is taking all three cocks at once, being utterly dominated from all ends. Her cries have stepped aside for sounds of gagging, as Kalifa fucks their shared slave in the throat, but in the least Sadi can now enjoy the salty taste of the tears running down on Conis' face. She licks some of them up, teasing the poor thing. The three Goddesses keep fucking the angel and after a good while they keep cumming inside her. Conis swallows Kalifa's semen, as her intestines and uterus get flooded with the cum of Sadi and Domino. But the Goddesses don't stop. Without any mercy, they keep using Conis until they are all exhausted from the many orgasms.

As Conis is finally released, her belly is inflated from the many fluids inside her. She crawls out of the bed and starts puking cum on the floor. Domino puts on her fur coat again, gets out of bed and steps on the belly of the angel with her boots. Conis leaks cum out of her ass and pussy at the same time and even Sadi is astonished how much they've produced. They had never abused the angel girl as much as they have today. And it was quite the show.

"As Goddesses, angels are nothing but our personal playthings", explains Domino to their audience and steps even harder on Conis' belly, which lets her scream loudly, as more and more cum is flooding out of her holes. The screams get interrupted by coughs, where some semen is still coming out of her mouth. She is a pathetic mess.

Domino gets back on the throne with Kalifa at her side and Sadi at leash. Domino and Kalifa sit down, while Sadi rests on a fur rug in front on the throne. They simply overdid it and Sadi feels completely numb between her legs. Raping that angel sure was satisfying. The numb feeling of satisfaction doesn't last long, however, because Domino takes all their cocks away, only to let them re-appear right after, where they are back to square one. Just like that, Sadi is urging to fuck again.

"Your turn."

The command gets directed at the three maids, who were still waiting in the room. Now, each of them is tending to one of the Goddesses: the black-haired bunny starts riding Kalifa's cock, the white-haired cat takes Domino's cock between her breasts and the red-haired fox is bending over on the fur rug, so Sadi can satisfy herself inside another butthole. The maids fulfill their sexual duties with devotion and three Goddesses enjoy themselves deeply, as the show goes on...


	4. Pets and Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domino and Kalifa share some intimate time, before Hina arrives at Level 0 with the first prisoners in her hands. The Goddesses can now finally start their work, where they train young pirate ladies into obedient slave pets and let them compete in perverted games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Easter 2019 Chapter. This means bunnies! And lots of eggs! It's one day late, but this became the longest chapter yet and the publication date now falls right on April 23rd, Kalifa's birthday, where she's getting some very special treatment in the first half of the chapter. Happy Birthday, Kalifa! Enjoy all the sexual harassment!

Everything around Domino is a sea of sensations. She moans and runs her left hand through the soft fur blankets on her bed, as Kalifa is riding her in a reverse position, massaging Domino's large penis with her wet pussy. Domino whips Kalifa on the butt with a crop, where a gigantic red bunny tail is towering on her cheeks. It's connected to a long chain of Pleasure Dials inside Kalifa's ass and Domino can feel the intense vibrations on her cock with every blow of her crop.

At the same time a large Pleasure Dial with a phallic shape rests in Domino's own pussy and keeps vibrating inside her. There is a button at its lower end and once pressed the thing keeps emitting its stored vibrations, until they ran out or the button is pressed again. This is unlike the beads inside Kalifa, which get triggered by touching her bunny tail. The more intensely you play with the furs, the harder the beads will vibrate. Domino whips it again and Kalifa unleashes a scream from the stimulations inside her. Domino reminds herself to reward Conis, who is taking care of the toys. They make having sex much more entertaining.

Her left hand now wanders up to play with Kalifa's breasts. The secretary's body is wrapped in a red fishnet catsuit with an open crotch. Lush, red furs are decorating her cuffs and the collar of the suit, which is fully surrounding her neck and has a gold ring to leash or chain her. In addition to the naughty tail in her ass, she is also wearing a pair of red bunny ears attached to a hairband on her head, which keeps her long, blonde hair on her back. And as a detail she is wearing red fur ball earrings, which are bouncing around. She looks absolutely stunning and feels as good, too. She is worthy of every drip of semen that Domino is pumping deep into her remodeled insides.

The long-term effects of the Futa-Futa Fruit are quite astonishing. Domino is actually able to penetrate through Kalifa's cervix and ejaculate directly into her uterus, which is now nothing more than a breeding chamber for her eggs. If she were to squeeze Kalifa's jiggly breasts, they would squirt milk all over the place. And by now she eats nothing but her semen. Domino's devil fruit powers fully transformed her lover's body into a lustful perversion and it all feels so good. And it feels right. Domino owes her now. Kalifa is all hers to dominate and to use for satisfaction.

Domino sits up and Kalifa wraps her feet around Domino's back, while steadying herself with her hands next to Domino's knees. She arcs her back and the large bunny tail is rubbing against Domino's naked skin. Kalifa's athletic and flexible body certainly is of advantage in bed, where both Goddesses try all sorts of positions during sex. Domino cums another time and she can feel, how Kalifa's uterus slowly gets filled with her sticky love juices.

The secretary turns around and closes her legs around Domino's back. She pushes herself up with her arms and starts moving her hips with Domino's cock still inside her. After a while she wraps her arms around Domino's neck as well, who gets goosebumps from the fluffy fur cuffs. They feel very good on her skin and Domino grabs the ring on Kalifa's collar to pull her in for an intimate kiss.

"I love you," escapes her lips afterwards and she almost feels a little embarrassed to say this. "That's sexual harassment," answers Kalifa and Domino reacts to the silly reply with whipping her back and bunny tail. Those are not the words she wanted to hear and it's time to punish Kalifa for her gimmick, who keeps pushing her glasses back while screaming in pleasure and pain. It's satisfying and a large orgasms follows, where the blonde bunny is now bursting with cum. Domino pulls out and lets Kalifa sink down into the fur blankets. Some of the semen is dripping out and staining the furs, but Domino doesn't care. She wants to keep punishing her.

The Queen Goddess tells Kalifa to lie on her back and stretch her arms towards the upper end of the bed. The lustful bed comes with fur cuffs installed on them and this is the perfect time to make good use of them. She ties up the arms of her secretary and then tells her to keep her legs spread, where more semen is flowing out between them. Domino enjoys the beautiful sight in front of her, before she starts whipping the creamed pussy with her crop, wildly and fiercely, so that the skin around it becomes all red. Kalifa's hips are resting on her large bunny tail and this also causes the Pleasure Dials to react, where Kalifa is struggling to hold still during her punishment.

"Look at you, you naughty pet," Domino remarks. "Now keep your legs spread."

Domino has gained a lot of practice with manipulating her semen inside a body by turning it into eggs. She has yet to discover the true purpose of these eggs, but she can alter the hardness, their shape and even their surface texture. This time she will make them very soft, so that the semen is still fluid inside, but also small, so that they will still fit through Kalifa, whose cervix and vagina are still widened from all the fucking.

"You can come in," Domino announces to the bunny maid, who was waiting outside the bedroom. She is carrying a gold plate and places it between Kalifa's legs, who is ready to birth the delicate eggs inside her. She closes her eyes and focuses, as the first one flushes down on the plate in a stream of vaginal juices. Another one follows quickly, but the third one breaks and semen is now leaking from Kalifa's pussy. The bunny maid is rushing not to waste any of it and sucks it out of Kalifa right away, so that she can continue to lay the rest of the eggs.

Domino leans back, makes herself comfortable on some fur cushions and enjoys the view as much as the vibrations from the Pleasure Dial still inside her. She picks some grapes and drinks some wine, where Domino and the guards are the only persons in Level 0 still consuming normal food. The pet maids, Sadi-bitch, Conis and now also Kalifa are on a strict semen and breast milk diet, where all they eat and drink are juices created by Domino's powers. The Devil Fruit powers make sure that this is all they need and the eggs also come in handy for feeding, where at the end there are about two dozens of them on the plate, forming a pile of white, jiggly orbs.

"Bring them to the others," Domino commands, after Kalifa has finished, "and eat up!"

The maid leaves the room with the plate in her hands. She will go to a bathroom on the same floor, where the other two maids are currently preparing Sadi-bitch. As much as Domino enjoys using her as a sex object, she makes sure that her favorite pet has nothing to worry about otherwise, so the maids take good care of her. Washing and drying her with that majestic mane of hair and fox tails takes its time, where the Fox Goddess is already preparing for this big day, while Domino is still enjoying herself with Kalifa. The eggs will be the breakfast for Sadi and the maids, but there is still one more person that needs to be fed.

"Our guests should arrive soon, we should get ready," Kalifa notes. "Then let's finish this quickly," Domino replies and uncuffs her.

She then takes a long, red fur boa, the final piece of Kalifa's current outfit. Domino attaches it to the fur collar and then pulls it behind herself through her legs, so the fur is stroking her pussy and Kalifa's pretty face gets drawn to Domino's mighty cock. She doesn't kiss it, she doesn't lick it, she sucks it right in, letting it go deep into her throat. They are way past the foreplay and this is mainly to feed her. But it also has the nice side effect of another orgasm or two for Domino, who targets the bunny tail again with her crop, while her cock is enwrapped by the blonde bunny's head.

The bunny ears and fur ball earrings waggle back and forth, as Kalifa keeps sucking her mistress in rapid fashion. You can hear her huff and puff, as her saliva keeps running down from the intense oral sex. Domino keeps whipping her and wraps the fur leash around her own body, as she watches the spectacle below her. Kalifa goes faster and harder, until she finally pauses, when the cum is shooting inside her. She swallows it greedily, lets the manhood escape her mouth and then takes a deep breath afterwards.

"I'm not done with you," Domino insists and grabs the bunny tail as hard as she can. Kalifa screams loudly, as the vibrating beads are ripped out of her in one swift and forceful pull. Domino throws the bunny tail aside and puts her penis into Kalifa's ass for some additional fun. She plays with the fur leash, as she shoots more seeds into her for the finale. She creates more eggs inside Kalifa, but this time they are hard, large and spiked. The ends of the spikes are rounded, so they won't leave any permanent damage, but they will make the process of laying the eggs a lot more painful. A fitting punishment for her.

Domino lets her cock vanish and throws her crop in front of Kalifa's face, so she can bite on it for the upcoming pains. The Queen Goddess then takes again seat between the fur cushions and gets ready for the show. Kalifa is laying down on her knees, so that Domino can take a good look at her asshole, where some semen is still flowing out of it. Those fluids will help, but shitting those large, spiked eggs is a painful procedure. She can hear Kalifa wheeze, as she tries to press the first spiked egg through her anus in agony. The first of five. And Domino loves this. The Pleasure Dial inside her and the furs all around her is making her feel orgasmic. She drives her hands through the furs and moves her hips around from the vibrations. And all that while Kalifa is experiencing the pain of hatching those evil eggs from her ass. It's truly a paradise for her sadistic self.

After the secretary is finally done, Domino removes her Pleasure Dial and lets her bunny slave clean it with her mouth. She then enjoys the view of Kalifa undressing from the lustful fishnet suit, which might be one of Domino's favorites. It looks really good on her. With nothing left on their bodies, they both go into their luxurious bathroom, brush their teeth and join each other in a nice bubble bath, which Kalifa creates with her ability.

They clean each other with soft sponges and lustfully massage each other with foam between their hands and bodies, as Kalifa suddenly goes in for another kiss. "I love you, too, you know", she finally says, leaving Domino baffled. _Why now?_ She doesn't know what to think. She was very angry at Kalifa for not saying these words earlier and mistreated her almost as bad as Sadi-bitch because of it.

"It's alright, I enjoyed the sex," Kalifa explains with a smile, "you're the Queen Goddess and you should never let your feelings get in the way of your dominance and cruelty."

Domino is surprised by Kalifa's words, but it also turns her on. Her sexy secretary has a point there, but she feels like she should reward her devotion and slips her fingers between her legs to grant her male genitalia. She kisses her back and strokes her fresh cock, before she lets Kalifa enter her pussy. She's ecstatic and comes into Domino a couple of times, all while they keep kissing.

After cleaning and drying each other in the bath, the Goddesses enter their gigantic wardrobe, which is a room of its own inside Level 0. It offers everything that Domino could desire, where many pieces are made out of the most luxurious furs in the world. She has an entire collection of fur coats for herself, as well as many different fur-trimmed robes, gloves, boots, corsets, catsuits and other slave outfits in velvet, fishnets and leather. Fur scarfs and fur hats in all colors and sizes complete the collection.

But for today's events their standard outfits should suffice, where the Goddesses are clothed all in white. Domino puts on her white Impel Down hat, as well as her velvet boots and gloves. She then covers her nipples with a top made out of silky bands, before she wraps her otherwise naked body in a lush fur coat. Kalifa starts with fishnet stockings connected to a fishnet shirt, which is leading right into a slave collar. Afterwards she puts on her velvet dress with the grandiosely wide furs and completes the outfit with a matching fur hat and stiletto heels. It's the same outfit that she wore, when she and Domino had sex for the first time. It became her main clothes in Level 0 and even after wearing it on a daily basis, its furs and fabrics still feel absolutely sensational.

"I love this dress so much," Domino says and gets close to enjoy the outfit herself. She lets her left hand glide below the wide fur cleavage to expose Kalifa's breasts underneath, while her right hand strokes the erect cock that pushes the lower furs of the dress up. Domino sits down on a hassock and pulls Kalifa towards her with her meat rod, but instead of doing anything with it, she grows one for herself and lets her fur coat sink down. Kalifa descends on Domino's cock, until the Queen Goddess can feel the sensationally lush furs at the bottom of her dress on her a lap. They fuck a little and to finish things Kalifa gets down on her knees to perform fellatio, where Domino can run her hand through the amazing fur hat. _This is still the best after all._

After the quickie, the two Goddesses leave the wardrobe and go to the throne room, where the other guards are already waiting and Sadi-bitch is kneeling on a fur hassock near the throne. She is wearing her white, fur-trimmed slave outfit with a collar, a corset, long gloves and thigh-highs. Her large breasts tower above the corset and only their nipples are covered by fur ball tassels. She seems fully prepared and Domino says hello to her favorite pet by taking her from behind.

"Miss me? Did you enjoy your meal?"

She teases the Fox Goddesses with her words, while relishing the many fox tails in front of her. She comes inside her pet and rewards Sadi-bitch by letting her suck the sticky cum from her cock with her mouth pussy. She really enjoys the pleasures of the other two Goddesses, where she doubts that anyone could ever come close to that. After Sadi has finished, Domino puts a leash on her, which is handed to her by one of the guards, together with a white crop. "Let's go."

They all follow Domino through the halls to the entrance of Level 0, where the Marines already should be waiting for a while a now, since Domino was a little distracted. Sadi-bitch walks behind her on all fours, Kalifa walks right next to her and the three Goddesses all look gorgeous together with their matching outfits all in white, made out of the softest furs in the world and elegant velvets, which all have this faint leopard print to them as a luxurious detail.

Kalifa has also equipped herself with a white thorn whip as a precaution. It's her favorite weapon, but normally she wouldn't be allowed to use it on anyone inside Level 0, because Domino wants everyone to stay beautiful. The Marines are here to finally bring in the first prisoners to Level 0, which already is known to the world as Impel Down's perverted penitentiary for females. The only criteria is that the inmates need to be sexually attractive, which can be a very subjective thing, so Domino is curious how the first haul looks like. The entrance is made out of a giant gate with the World Government symbol on it, where it's like a miniature version of the Gates of Justice. It's slowly opening and revealing the Marine Officer behind it, where Domino gets ready to greet her.

"Commodore Hina, welcome to Level 0."

Only females are allowed to visit this place and Hina is with all certainty one of the best looking candidates for the job. The pink-haired beauty is wearing a red, shiny satin outfit under her white Marine jacket. The trousers are skin-tight and the shirt has gold adornments and an exposing cleavage. She is absolutely stunning and her reputation as "Black Cage" precedes her, where her Cage-Cage Fruit ability would be a perfect addition to the sadistic games in Level 0. Domino could imagine her as a fourth Goddess at her side, but Hina doesn't really seem to like the place.

"Hina was waiting. Now, let's get this over with quickly, because Hina can't stand the sight of you pervs..."

She eyes the three Goddesses with disdain.  _Maybe greeting her like this was a little too much_ , Domino thinks to herself. But she didn't come all this way to now hide her fetishes before anyone and the support of the World Nobles lets her reign free, where she could have Hina ordered to join the Goddesses at any time. She dismisses this thought quickly, however, because Hina is probably most valuable to her, where she is right now – out in the field, bringing her pretty pirate girls. And she would be the oldest in Level 0, where Domino prefers her women in their 20s, with Kalifa being 26 and Sadi 22 years old. These are already two good excuses to let her be, for now.

Hina also seems to have the bad habit of chain smoking, which disgusts Domino as much as her perversions must disgust Hina. All her furs would stink of smoke, which is a big no-go. Kalifa apparently used to smoke from time to time, but Domino successfully gave her Vice Goddess a new oral fixation. Her semen is much more addicting than any smoke could ever be. In case of Hina, however, it probably would be hard to stop this ugly habit of hers. Still, despite all this she needs to teach Hina a lesson and demonstrate her dominance. Domino gets close, takes the cigarette out of the Marine officer's mouth and throws it out of the gate.

"Get down on your knees," Domino commands with a calm voice. This was not the reaction that Hina anticipated and she looks confused and conflicted, where she almost is about to laugh at all this, as if this was all a joke. But Kalifa readies her thorn whip and steps forward. "This is the Queen Goddess of Impel Down, who only answers to the World Nobles themselves. Do as she commands you!"

Both Kalifa and Sadi possess insane physical powers, but Hina is a trained Marine officer and could probably take whole Level 0 staff out with one swift attack of her ability alone. Still, after a slight hesitation, Hina realizes the situation she's in and follows the order. She kneels down in front of Domino, who now opens her fur coat to reveal her manhood. She moves it close to Hina's face, where the hard and erect pole is pointing at her mouth and gets eyed with an expression of awe and disgust.

"Kiss it."

Again, Hina hesitates, but closes her eyes and slightly lets her lips touch the glans. Domino grabs the pink hair and holds her head in position, using the looming threat of the Celestial Dragons to her advantage. "If I put my seeds into your stinky mouth, you will become my submissive sex slave for the rest of your life. So, show me a little respect," she tells the Marine woman.

"Hina is sorry..."

The disgust in her eyes gives away that she obviously doesn't mean it, but that doesn't matter. Domino has shown her superiority and can let her go. "Now get up and bring me my new toys, before I change my mind," she orders, where Hina quickly steps out of the gate again with an unpleased expression. "That's sexual harassment," Kalifa whispers in Domino's ear, "and exactly what I meant earlier. Be cruel. To everyone." They kiss, where not only their lips and tongues, but also their cocks meet, before Hina returns with her prey – two beauties wrapped in the black shackles of her ability, shocked by the large cocks in front of Domino and Kalifa.

"Since we had some time, we've given them a brief tour around Level 1, the Crimson Hell. Maybe they'll appreciate this place more after knowing what's down below," Hina says and hands over their bounty posters to Kalifa. As Domino's secretary, Kalifa is always well informed about criminal subjects that would be of potential interest to her. First, she musters the one to the right. She has long dark blue hair and wears pink jumpsuit, which is completely unzipped at the top, showing a bikini top beneath.

"Her name is Porche, she used to be a member of the Foxy Pirates, before their crew got destroyed by the Marines. Apparently, she was very popular among their men and many of them gave their lives to save hers."

This makes the pirate girl cry, but Domino shows no mercy by ripping off her bikini top, exposing her breasts. "Meeow, what are you doing?!" Porche asks. She has a smaller cup size, far from anything the Goddesses have on their busty chests, and overall she isn't the prettiest girl in the world. She has a dumb face with a pointy nose and certainly won't end up as one of Domino's favorites. "She doesn't have a Devil Fruit ability," Kalifa adds. This is an interesting fact, because it allows her to be fed with a PET fruit, which could make her entertaining after all.

"We've got more from where she came from," Hina remarks, "plenty of females were captured from her crew and are currently held in a remote Marine penitentiary. Consider her to be a sample."

"If she's the best they got," Domino replies, "then you can save yourself the trouble. But we'll look into it."

"What do you mean?!" Porche intervenes, "meeooow, I'm cute!"

She seems to be as dumb as she looks and Domino whips her tits to silence her. At least she has the accessories going for her, where Porche is wearing a hat and dark red gloves with large, white puff-balls. The ball on her head is very large and probably feels very good during oral sex. _Well, let's find out right away_ , Domino thinks and orders Porche down on her knees, where she has to face Domino's penis.

"What are waiting for? Suck. Or I'll have you dropped into Level 1... naked."

In the forest of bladed trees and grass this would be a death sentence and Porche starts crying yet again. The choice is obvious for her, however, despite being unhappy about either option. _It really does feel good_ , Domino thinks, as she grabs the puff-ball on her head and lets her cock enter Porche's throat. It took quite some restraint not to put it into Hina's mouth already, where Porche is a good replacement thanks to the sensations of her hat. "And who do we have here?" the Queen Goddess asks, enjoying her blow-job and eyeing the second prisoner, who is looking right at her with a seductive smile.

Unlike Porche, this one is a real beauty with olive colored hair, the eyes of a cat and an ample bosom, barely covered by her unbuttoned shirt. The shirt is only held together by a belt and rests above a tight cut-off jeans. Her slutty outfit is completed by a pink captain's jacket, which she loosely wears over her shoulders, and a pink bicorne with a large, white feathers on top and a gold ring attached to the front. Her hair is tied into two pigtails behind the hat and goes around her neck. She also wears expensive jewelry and the jacket is decorated with white furs at its top and the end of the sleeves. She even wears dark red boots with white fur trims, which is matching Porche's gloves, probably by coincidence. The furs on her outfit are rough and shaggy, which isn't exactly to Domino's liking, but it shows that she has some potential.

"This one is called Olive, a pirate with a bounty of 60 million, no Devil Fruit either," Kalifa explains. "She was the captain of an otherwise all-male crew, where she's known to seduce men to do her bidding."

"Don't worry," Olive interrupts with a smirk and winks at Domino, "I'm still a virgin despite all of it." A whiplash follows to discipline her, since she wasn't allowed to speak. _Even if you're telling the truth_ , Domino thinks, _you won't be one for long_. She does appreciate the thought of her still being pure, though.

"She was actually born here, in Impel Down," Kalifa continues. "Her mother was raped by countless inmates and died giving birth to her. She then was named after her mother and grew up in an orphanage, before she became a pirate herself."

There's a bounty poster of Olive's mother in Kalifa's possession as well, where her bounty used to be ten million less. Domino has heard about this before and it seems that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Olive is a carbon-copy of her mother and has even inherited her habits. Domino was still a young child at the time, so she only knows the stories, but apparently the mother tricked Hannyabal on his first day of work by using her charms. This was only the first incident of many and Domino wouldn't be standing here, if it weren't for Hannyabal's weaknesses.

Now, she will take good care of the charming daughter for him, where it takes almost no effort to expose her breasts below her skimpy shirt. But much to Domino's surprise, both nipples are pierced with gold rings. She doesn't really like piercings that much, but this reveal is turning her on and it fits the overall picture of this slutty pirate lady. Maybe Domino can use these for her entertainment later on.

"Do you like what you see?" Olive asks with a smile and gets down on her knees, without being told so. She opens her mouth and puts her tongue out, where she willingly wants to release Porche from her current duties. This comes as another surprise to Domino, because she didn't expect any of her inmates to be so cooperative, especially not one, who claims to be a virgin. Not that Olive had much of a choice. Domino directs Porche to share, where both inmates are licking her cock now. Olive comforts Domino's glans with her lips and tongue, all while looking her deep into the eyes with a seductive gaze. _What a haul_ , Domino realizes. She's certainly not unhappy with her first prisoners. One to torture and one to enjoy.

Both pirates get equipped with handcuffs by the other guards, so that Hina can remove her shackles from them and leave the facility without a word. Domino watches the gate close behind the Marine officer, as both her new prisoners get a first taste of her ability. This was overall a good start, but there is still a lot to do. Domino orders Kalifa to prepare her new prisoners for the upcoming training. This includes cleaning and dressing them, where she points out that she does likes their dark red accessories with white furs. It suits them well.

One of the guards gets additional instructions for the upcoming show and then takes a staircase leading up, while both Porche and Olive are escorted by Kalifa and the other two guards into a hallway to the left. Domino takes the other way and returns to the throne room alone with Sadi at her leash. Preparing everything will take a while and she will use the time to play with her for pet a little bit. The sensations of Sadi's nine fox tails never get old and time passes quickly during the entertainment her body provides.

When Kalifa finally returns, Domino rises from her throne and pulls Sadi-bitch with her, as she takes a look at the prisoners. They are chained to white fur collars and they both wear dark red gloves and boots with puffy, white furs around the knees and elbows, similar to what Porche was wearing before. But the highlight are large, round fur hats on their heads, which are white and puffy as well.

A couple of chains are suspended from beams crossing at the the center of the throne room. Porche and Olive get shackled around both wrists and knees, where the chains on the legs are pulled up to the height of the shoulders by a mechanism and spread to the sides. They are now both hanging there like sacks and Domino can take a good look at their tits and pink pussies, while she steps forward to introduce herself.

"Welcome to Level 0," Domino announces, "from this day on you will know me as your Queen Goddess and you will live to please and entertain me. There are worse fates for pirates like you, so consider yourself very fortunate... During your former lives as criminals, both of you were popular amongst men and took advantage of that. I'm not a man, but make no mistakes, you are going to be my pets and be used in ways all those men only could have dreamed of."

Porche gets shocked by those words. _She really isn't the brightest bulb in the chandelier, if she didn't realize this until now_ , Domino thinks. Meanwhile, Olive still seems self-confident and charming, where even in her current position she smiles at Domino, as if she couldn't wait to be raped. Domino will reward her entertaining act for now, but she's also curious what it will take to end it.

"These two blonde beauties are the other Goddesses," Domino explains with Sadi-bitch leashed at her feet and Kalifa now joining her side, "Sadi-bitch, the Fox Goddess, and Kalifa, the Vice Goddess. You are to treat them with the same respect and devotion as me."

She takes a hold of Sadi-bitch under her chin and signals her to stand up. She's only allowed to walk on two legs in rare occasions, but this is one of them. While Domino loves to display her dominance over her prime pet, it shouldn't give the prisoners any false impressions of what she is capable of. She used to be the most sadistic dominatrix of Impel Down after all. And she looks magnificent on her feet, where it brings off her veil of nine fox tails and her wide mane of wavy hair even more. Sadi's large breasts are standing firm, only slightly jiggling from the fur ball tassels. She really is a beast and the full sight of her makes Domino want to fuck her right again. She removes the leash from the Fox Goddess and gives her a penis, so that they now all stand right next to each other with their erect cocks pointing at the inmates.

Whips are handed to all the Goddesses by the guards. For Domino it's her white crop from before, but Sadi and Kalifa get special ones. They are also white, but with a phallic handle and multiple straps. In case of Sadi the straps are made out of leather, but Kalifa's whip has white fox tails attached to them instead. One whip for pain and one for pleasure. Pussies and tits are the target of the flogging, where Porche screams from the leather smashing against her private parts and Olive moans from the furs stroking hers. The fur whip can also hurt, but far less than a regular whip and it normally doesn't leave any marks on the skins. Domino finds this tool to be very arousing, though she prefers the use of her crop instead, which she slaps into the open palm of her left hand, as she watches the spectacle in front of her.

"By the way, when I said that I was going to turn you into my pets," Domino continues, "I meant this literally."

The three pet maids enter the throne room and get in front of the throne, each of them holding a PET fruit. They are from the three most basic types: bunny, cat and dog. For the latter Domino prefers fox models for their beautiful and soft fur tails, but this time she ordered an actual dog fruit. Turning the Foxy Pirate into a fox would have a certain poetry to it, but she already has three foxes in her collection – Sadi-bitch, Conis and one of the maids. She needs to do a little bit for her diversity, but it is also said that the normal dog types are the most obedient, which could be interesting.

Usually, Domino chooses who becomes what type of pet, where she has originally granted Sadi-bitch the rarest and most valuable of the PETs, the Nine-Tailed Fox. In this case she doesn't really know what would fit best, other than turning Porche into yet another fox, but it all feels like a waste on her. Olive on the other hand would probably look hot in any case, where Domino couldn't really decide either. So, instead she decided to play a little game with them. The positions of their chains are altered by a mechanism, so that the legs now are spread in the back and their heads are lowered to the front. Their torsos are now hanging parallel to the ground and the other Goddesses get behind them to continue whipping their crotches.

"Since I'm such a generous queen," Domino says, "I let you choose what you will become. A bunny... a dog... or a cat."

Porche is shocked yet again and Olive stares with wide eyes onto the maids. The thought of eating a Devil Fruit for entertainment must have finally broken through her facade and Domino can't really blame her. The PET fruits don't offer any real advantage other than becoming even cuter, but the submissive behavioral patterns stay with you forever, where men would be able to take advantage of her for a change.

"Whoever satisfies me the fastest, gets to pick first."

An hourglass with ten minutes of sand gets placed in front of them and Domino puts her cock deep into Olive's mouth, as Kalifa still keeps whipping her pussy. This game is played orally only and the fluffy fur hats will certainly help to speed things up. She grabs it with both hands and presses it against her body. The rest is up to Olive and how skilled she is with her tongue. But as Domino already knows from earlier, she is quite good. She really knows how to suck a lolly and to get its cream. And after around four minutes she is already swallowing Domino's cum and left a large puddle of saliva on the ground from her work.

The hourglass gets turned again, where Porche now has to beat the time to win. She will have it harder, though, because Sadi enjoys whipping Porche's crotch and body a little too much, where she now tries to utter screams while gagging on Domino's meat lolly.

"Just so you know," Domino warns her, "should you ever hurt any of us Goddesses, the punishment will be fatal."

If Porche were to accidentally or purposefully bite into Domino's magical manhood, it wouldn't be as problematic as for a real man, because Domino could just make it disappear and spawn a new one. It would still hurt for a bit, though, and Domino thought it best to shift Porche's attention, as Sadi is still torturing her. But her pain is probably the best about her blow-job performance, where Domino gets most of her satisfaction from the muffled screams and the sensational fur hat. It's not enough for an orgasm in time, but she still lets Porche finish and swallow, before making her realize that she has lost the game a while ago.

"Meeow, this is so unfair," Porche starts to complain with saliva and semen dropping from her mouth, before she gets whipped back into screams one more time. Olive rejoices and makes her choice quickly by pointing at the cat maid with her head. The white-haired beauty brings the PET fruit to the pirate. "No, I should become a cute kitty," Porche intervenes, unhappy about Olive's choice, but it's already too late, as her opponent takes the life-changing bite.

"Well, I guess, bunnies are cute, too," Porche thinks out loud to make the second pick. However, Domino sends the bunny maid away, along with the others, and presents Porche the only remaining PET fruit, the one from the fox maid. "Losers don't get to choose what they become."

"But I don't want to be a dog, dogs are dumb," Porche complains yet again with tears in her eyes. _Well, then it would be a good fit_ , Domino thinks and slaps her in the face. "Shut up and eat." Hesitantly, Porche accepts her fate and also takes a bite, almost puking from it. Both of them are now the newest PET users in Level 0. "Now, let's find out what they've got," Domino says and removes their fur hats.

"What? Wait a minute," Olive says in confusion.

"Well, I've never said which fruit was what," Domino replies. It's only natural to assume that the maids were carrying fruits of the corresponding types, but they were actually shuffled and not even Domino knows the outcome. Olive is shocked and Porche smiles faintly in the hope that she might have gotten what she wanted after all. It's not clear yet, however, because they haven't grown their new ears and tails. The first transformation from the PET fruits usually gets triggered by intense sexual stimulation.

"Rape them. In the ass."

The other two Goddesses get closer and each rip a chain of anal beads out of the pirates to make them both scream. Those beads are actually sponges ejected from Cleansing Dials, which can be pressed against the anus to clean their insides from any remaining feces. Soon, all what will fill their intestines is semen, where none of their begging will prevent it. Kalifa and Sadi both shove their cocks simultaneously into their screaming victims, where Kalifa pushes her glasses back and Sadi pants with her tongue out. With the preparation of the Cleansing Dials forcing their huge cocks inside the assholes gets a little bit easier and after a short while both Goddesses are able to pound the pirates.

"A bunny... a dog... or a cat? What are you?" Domino teases them both, as she distributes slaps with her crop. This whole situation is as exciting as their screams are delicious and she can't wait to see what they will become. Kalifa uses her fur whip to tease Olive on the back, as she comes into her butthole. Olive moans loudly, squirts on the floor and finally grows a pair of white, long ears on her head and a white, round tail on her back, right in front of Kalifa. She got the bunny fruit. It's the White Bunny model and the tail is quite large, almost as wide as her hips. The pirate looks really sexy in her new bunny form and after this morning it's only fitting that Kalifa is the one to fuck her now. If Domino had known this, she would have let Kalifa keep her sexy bunny getup on.

Porche seems relieved that Olive didn't get the cat after all, but she has yet to transform herself, where Domino now shifts her attention towards her. "A cat... or a dog? What are you?" she asks again. "Meeow-ahhhh, I've already told you, haaah... I'm a cute kitty," Porche answers under pain, but shortly after her words she grows a pair of brown, floppy ears and a curled, brown tail on her back. Looks like she wasn't in luck. Domino doesn't know the exact model, but the dog tail has a nice size as well and looks a lot cuter than she thought it would. It's nothing compared to the majestic fox tails dancing behind Sadi-bitch, but it will have to do for this unimportant subject, who is crying yet again, after realizing her fate.

"Fill them up," Domino commands and the two chained pets perk their new animal ears after these words. Kalifa and Sadi keep relentlessly raping them, until their bellies start to inflate. In the meantime Domino plays with their new features, lets them lick her boner and swallow some more of her cock milk.

"Pull them up," Domino orders next and one of the guards controls the mechanism again, which alters the position of the suspended chains back to their original pose, where their bodies are upright and their legs are spread up in front of them. They are both screaming and their tits are wildly bouncing up and down, because the two Goddesses are still raping them in their asses. The Queen Goddess readies her cock as well to join the pounding from the front.

Olive's pussy is already very wet, because she squirted multiple times from the anal stimulations. Her bunny tail is now pressing against Kalifa's belly and she looks Domino deep into the eyes again, as she gets sandwiched between the Queen and Vice Goddesses. The bunny ears look cute on her and Domino is convinced that Olive will become a very good pet, as she takes her proclaimed virginity and starts wrecking her insides. Olive can hold her sexy gaze for a while, but at the end she gets fucked silly, where she looks up with her tongue out. Semen is dripping from both her ass and pussy, after the Goddesses are finally done with her and exit Olive's widened holes.

One more to go. Domino removes her fur coat, because it was getting hot, and it gets picked up by one of the guards immediately. She stands before Porche and smears her thighs and belly with her cum-stained cock, before she gets ready to insert it.

"Pleeeease, noooo," Porche begs and screams, "I'm also a virgin, ahhhhh, you can't do this, please..."

The fact that this is of concern to Porche, after she got raped in the ass and swallowed multiple loads of semen, amuses Domino a great deal, as she splits her vagina open. Porche's crotch is still red from all the whipping and now some blood leaves her pussy, as Domino's giant cock mercilessly rips through her hymen. She most definitely wasn't lying about her virgin status just now and Domino enjoys taking everything from the stupid bitch.

After both pirates got filled to the brim, Domino returns to her throne. "Hardening..." she whispers and shapes the semen inside her prisoners into many hard eggs of different sizes, which inflates both of them further in agony. Porche even pisses herself from the turmoil inside her and gets punished by Sadi for it.

"Let's play another game," Domino announces to her prisoners, "the winner will be personally trained by myself and will enjoy a good time. The loser will become the new play toy of my little Sadi-bitch."

They are suddenly both all ears. The fear of becoming Sadi's victim seems to be the bigger motivator here, but this is fine for Domino. At least Olive also seems also eager to win for other reasons, since she has shown a liking to the Queen Goddess from the start. For the game two baskets are placed below of them by the guards.

"The rules are simple. Your filthy pirate bodies are now stuffed with my precious eggs. The first to fill her basket with them wins."

Of course the game is rigged. There is no way that Domino will let Sadi-bitch have the prettier girl, so the eggs inside Olive are mostly small and round, while the eggs inside Porche are much larger and spiked. She will have a hard time winning this, but she had it coming. The Foxy Pirates are known for cheating during their Davy Back Fights to increase the numbers of their crew and she apparently used to be a key player. So, she deserves this quite a bit and even if she didn't, Domino doesn't care. This spectacle shall be the highlight of the day, where you can even notice, how the Visual Transponder Snails zoom in on their crotches. Kalifa and Sadi are still standing next to them, awaiting further orders.

"Whip them."

This adds to the unfairness, because they are again spanked by the different materials of the whips. Painful leather is hammering against Porche's torso, mostly her breasts and her inflated belly, while lustful furs are arousing Olive. The latter still screams, as she tries to push out the first of her eggs. A whole batch of them is leaving her anus and drops into the basket. The eggs inside her womb are larger, but it doesn't take long before she gives birth to the first one as well. It's covered in juices and adds a good weight to the pile of eggs below her.

Meanwhile Porche tries to press the first spiked egg out of her anus in pain. She cries and screams and all of it turns Sadi-bitch on. "Mhhhhhh," she moans and licks the handle of her whip in excitement. "Meeowww, ahhhh- a-again... so unfair!" Porche complains, after she has realized what's going on, but Sadi just flogs her harder to shut her up. She really should have seen that coming. "You're a puppy now, so maybe don't start your sentences like a cat any more," Domino taunts in addition.

Suddenly, two fountains of milk shoot out of Olive's pierced breasts, as she simultaneously hatches eggs from both her holes. She moans and is really putting up a show, where she has already secured a significant lead and her belly starts to shrink again. Porche on the other hand releases a fountain of piss, as she still tries to get the first spiked egg out of her asshole. _Maybe I overdid it a little bit_ , Domino thinks and smirks. It doesn't matter, though, her pains are entertaining enough. Sadi also knows that such incontinence is to be punished and proceeds accordingly, where she gets behind Porche and whips her ass fiercely. But this seems to help her, where Porche finally puts the first egg inside her basket.

"Woof, woof.. no more please..."

The dog girl is already giving up, while the bunny pirate orgasms from laying a third large egg from her pussy. She squirts all over the place, where Kalifa has to be careful that her luxurious furs don't get stained. Olive excretes more eggs from her ass in addition and her basket is almost full now.

"Looks like the doggy needs some more help. Open her up a little," Domino suggests, whereupon Sadi-bitch rams her dick inside Porche's pussy, starts squeezing her belly with both hands and pounding her as deep as she can. This unleashes Porche's loudest scream yet, but after the cock exists her, an egg quickly follows. However, this doesn't change anything, as Olive has already won in the meantime. The bunny gets unchained by Kalifa and crawls up to the throne to her earned spot at the Queen Goddesses' feet, who puts a chain on her white fur collar.

Happy with the results, Domino also shows a little mercy to Porche and ends the game. The eggs get liquefied back into semen again and Sadi squeezes her belly once more to unleash a fountain of cum out of Porches pussy. More of it gets farted on the ground. Semen, urine, saliva, milk, female ejaculate... so many different juices are sprayed all over the floor, but the majority of it will now be the white, sticky seeds. After Porche's belly has shrunk enough, Sadi unchains her as well, throws her into the lake of semen on the ground and starts using her as her personal cum dumpster. She takes her doggy-style, gets close to the floppy ears and whispers something into them. Afterwards Porche starts licking up the semen from the floor with fresh tears in her eyes.

"This should be fun," Olive notes, satisfied by her victory. She puts a finger on her lips and seductively looks up to her new Mistress with a smile on her pretty face. "So, what are you going to do with me...?"

The answer to this question makes Domino hard.


End file.
